Many content-based Internet sites enter exclusive advertising arrangements with a specific advertiser, so that the Internet site is precluded from also distributing or displaying advertisements for competitors of that specific advertiser. The specific advertiser usually pays a premium to the Internet site for such exclusivity rights. The content-based Internet site generally enters these relationships with long-term advertisers who are valuable customers of the Internet site. However, an Internet site generally generates revenue from advertising and usually would like to generate as much revenue as possible from placing other non-exclusive advertisements on its Internet site.
Over the Internet, one way for a website to generate advertising revenue without having to develop its own advertising infrastructure is to receive advertisement listings from a listings provider, such as one that maintains the infrastructure to place and rank advertisement listings. Such arrangements present problems for the content-based Internet site because the ads received from the listing provider could violate its exclusivity arrangement(s).
This problem may preclude the listings provider from being able to sell its services to some Internet sites and similarly may preclude an Internet site from being able to utilize the listings server to generate revenue for its site. These and other drawbacks exist with current systems and methods.